


Selection

by NikkiTe



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/pseuds/NikkiTe
Summary: Taako loves Kravitz.He loves him more than life or death. He loves him more and more after the Day of Story of Song.But his memories are slowly coming back. And those memories contain years and years - around a centuries worth - of love for one Magnus Burnsides.He loves Kravitz, but he also apparently, loves Magnus.How is he to find a middle ground?





	Selection

**Author's Note:**

> First TAZ fanfic y'all. I love Taakitz, but I love Magnus too, so I thought why not put them all together? 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The morning sun slowly streamed through the windows, and Taako was about to grumble something about it being too early and what not. He was about to mutter that the sun was up too high too early, that the double suns were just so fucking bright.

 

But the cool hand on his bare hip made him blink.

 

No one on the Starblaster had cold hands, maybe Barry or Luce or Davenport did, but he wouldn’t know that. Besides, his only bed fellow on the whole ship, aside from Lup, was Magnus. Neither of whom had cold hands.

 

And as Taako’s mind finally started waking up, so did the memories of what happened come flashing back. The last ten years, Sizzle it Up, life on the road, working for the Bureau, Lucretia’s mind wipe, and Kravitz.

 

Taako groaned out loud and raised his hand to his head. This has been happening much more often recently. While the Hunger was a threat, his mind had been occupied with the desire to protect everyone he held dear. His mind didn’t have the down time to focus on two conflicting sets of memories.

 

But now that the Hunger was gone, Taako would find himself staring up at the sky and wondering why it was the wrong color. Sometimes he would look out the window and wonder which world they were on. Sometime he would dress up in the morning and panic when he couldn’t find his IPRE uniform. Sometimes he would speak to Ren and wonder why her Elvish sounded different.

 

Sometimes he’d hold Kravitz’ hand and wonder why it wasn’t Magnus’.

 

And therein lay his biggest problem.

 

He loves Kravitz. He’ admitted that to himself so often that there was a danger he would say it out loud without prompting. He loves him.

 

But he also loves Magnus.

 

He loves Kravitz now, but his century long bond with Magnus was one that could not be forgotten either. It wasn’t that he loved Kravitz any less, but he couldn’t discount that he loved Magnus for longer than he loved Kravitz. He loves them both. It wouldn’t have been a problem if he loved one more than the other. It would have been easier to let one go.

 

But he didn’t. He loved them both equally. One for obviously longer than the other, but he loved them with the same intensity.

 

“Good morning love.”

 

Taako was thankful that he slept with his face smushed into the pillows. Because this way, Kravitz wouldn’t see the how Taako had to school his expression, in his attempt to hide the thoughts he was having.

 

“Too early bone daddy,” he murmurs, making sure that his voice had the usual haughtiness it had, deflecting to a “could care less” attitude to hide his inner turmoil.

 

He hears Kravitz chuckle and then felt a cold press of lips on the back of his neck. “I know, but I need to get to work.”

 

“Get Lup and Barold to take your shift today.”

 

A soft baritone chuckle and he feels Kravtiz’ lips withdraw, only to be replaced by his hand on his head, gently carding through his hair. Kravitz’ hand doesn’t feel as cold as his lips, maybe because he was keeping them under the pillows to warm them up just before dawn. It was a habit he picked up quite recently.

 

“They already covered for me two weeks ago love. They can’t cover for me every time, don’t want my queen to think I’m easily replaceable.”

 

 

“Can’t have that,” Taako mutters as he finally schooled his expression and turned to face Kravitz, giving him a coy smile. “I need my bone daddy. Can’t have her replacing you yet.”

 

Kravitz chuckles once more and cups Taako’s cheek. “Indeed,” he says as he presses a soft kiss on Taako’s forehead. “But now I really have to go love. I will try to be home before supper time.”

 

“Better be home before supper. If you waste another batch of food because you’re late, I’m gonna have to talk to big momma about your working hours.”

 

Kravitz raises an eyebrow at that and shakes his head. “I promise,” he says as he finally gets up from the bed. He pulls the covers up to Taako’s chest, making sure he is properly bundled up and Taako makes a satisfied purring sound. “I’ll be home before supper,” he repeats as he straightens and his black hood and cape slowly formed around his construct.

 

He pulls out his scythe as his form slowly melted to reveal his skeletal form. He gives Taako one more glance and then opened the portal to the Astral plane.

 

Taako lifts his hand gave a small wave using his fingers as Kravitz steps through the portal and it closes behind him.

 

Now he’s left with only his thoughts, which he hopes doesn’t wander off to Magnus – who he hasn’t seen since the day of Story and Song.

 

Taako sighs and rolls in bed.

 

This wasn’t the way he wanted to start his day. But maybe he should go over the paperwork Ren sent to get his mind off these thoughts he would rather not have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Magnus rushes in


End file.
